Wizards Meets Campers
by PertemisForever83
Summary: What Happens When Carter and Sadie go to Goode? And what if I told you that the mist is gone? And now a new threat arises? If you want to see what happens, read the god damn story...or not. But seriously read it, I got some ideas. I know I suck at the summary. Percabeth and Sadico maybe Sadie X Anubis
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR KANE CHRONICLE, RICK RIORDAN DOES.**

**A/N Be warn I'm not really a Kane Chronicle fan so I may make some mistake because I don't really read the books but just skim through it anyways I'm making this cause The son of Sobek the OFFICIAL PERCY JACKSON AND KANE CHRONICLES CROSSOVER that is coming out out on the Seventh of May. **

* * *

**Carter's P.O.V**

"Hey Carter here,

Now Me and Sadie decided to make another recording because there is some thing we found something that was never to be reveal (_"No Sadie I do not sound overly dramatic"_) anyways, you know how our uncle Amos said to never go into Manhattan? Well that rule had been change when we had to go to Goode High school which forever changed our lives" ("_cut it out Sadie I'm not being dramatic, GIVE ME BACK THE MICROPHONE!"_).

**Sadie's P.O.V**

"Hello Sadie here,

Sorry about that and about my overly dramatic brother (_"I'm not dramatic"_ _"Yes you are"_) now back to the story, just after a month after we defeated Apophis uncle Amos enrolled us to Goode High School, now I know what your probably thinking." "Whats wrong with going to school?" "Well the school is located at the forbidden part of New York where Uncle Amos said not to go but than all of a sudden he enrolled us there now after that me and Carter got a little suspicious so just keep on listening to the story of whats going to happen.

* * *

**A/N If you didn't know that I have another story on my page than it's call Reading the Lightning Thief with the Gods**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Here's chapter 2 and I want to apologies first hand for any spelling error, DO NOT BLAME ME it's because of my stupid Ipad's auto correct (I usually update on my Ipad)  
**

**And I plan On making another story after this one and here's a hint it has to do with Chronos (Not Kronos)**

* * *

Sadie's P.O.V

"Sadie here,

So remember how we said that going to Goode High school changed our lives? well here is the story it started like this."

_Story begins _

Sadie's P.O.V

"Carter, wake up we're going to be late" "Shut up Sadie, I'm coming" my annoying brother yelled from his room.

It took Carter over an hour to get ready, what is he doing in their? Anyways after we had breakfast Uncle Amos asked Bast to drive us to school. When we got there me and Carter went into the office to get our schedule where we ran into a kid with sea green eyes and a body that looks similar to a swimmer (_No, Carter I wasn't drooling over him_)

Percy's P.O.V

Okay, so it's the first day of school and it's Senior Year **(Just go with it)** so anyways here I am in the Principle's Office to get my schedule, oh wait I forgot something you may ask who is this guy, well I forgot to introduce myself, I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon savior of Olympus (Twice) retriever of Zeus' Lightning bolt and Hades' Helm of Darkness...and Blah Blah Blah, now do you recognize me now? Anyways the war with the Giants was over and my Mother and Father (Poseidon) agreed that I should at least finish school (Like seriously why do I need to go to school? all I have to do is ask Annabeth something and she will just go into a rant about something) anyway now here I am again at Goode and I have to say I miss this place it's been like two, three years that I haven't been here I'm just sad about Annabeth not here with me...Wait I'm getting of topic...So where was I? Oh right the Principle's office to get my schedule...So I just got my schedule and it was

HomeRoom: Mr. Blofis

1st Period Math: Mr. Coleson

3rd Period Science: Ms. Ross

4th Period P.E (Swimming): Mr. Colt

5th Period Sword fighting (Can you believe they have a class for that, Easy A): Coach Hedge (Yes the Satyr)

6th Period English: Mr. Blofis

**LUNCH**

7th Period Ancient Greek/ Ancient Egyptian: Mr. Brunner (I know Chrion couldn't take it with the Stolls so he used the mist to get the job.)

Than it's the end of the day.

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed it and I'm up for any suggestions and remember how I said I will make a new story well its goes like this  
**

**Summary: Percy' Mom, Sally died giving birth to Perseus Jackson so who takes him in? A Primordial God of Time...Chronos, Chronos adopts Percy in and train Percy over his powers and to be an Assassin. Defiantly Percabeth **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND REVIEW OR I WILL SMACK YOU WITH A VIRTUAL COOKIE! **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Here's chapter 3 for all of you**

* * *

Carter's P.O.V

So the day started when I woke up in my bedroom, you know how sometimes you wake up and think what the day is going to happen? Well I was thinking how going into the forbidden part of New York for school is going to be like for an example will we get attack by a flesh/Human eating Beaver or will Sadie annoy me for the rest of the day? I was brought out of my thoughts when Sadie yelled from outside my room. "Carter wake up were going to be late!" which of course I had to replied back "Shut up Sadie, I'm coming." with that Sadie left. I got out of my bed got random clothes grabbed a towel and headed towards shower.

** LINE BREAK**

So me and Sadie just got to Goode and I have to say it's not that bad most of the girls were wearing too many makeup (I would rather fight Apophis again) anyways we were heading to the principle' office when we (Sadie) ran into a guy with a fair tan and messy hair and the weirdest thing is that he has sea-green eyes, I turn to see Sadie drooling over him (_You were drooling over him Sadie don't even denied it_) after I saw him one thought popped into my head was he is not normal **(No arguments there)** but hey I got other things to worry about. After me and Sadie got our schedule (Uncle Amos enrolled her into the same grade as I am, and I'm in Senior year) I compared my schedule with her.

Sadie' Schedule

Home Room: Mr. Blofis

1st Period Math: Mr. Coleson

3rd Period Science: Mr. Wyaner

4th Period Swimming:

5th Period Sword fighting: Mr. Hedge

6th Period English: Mr Blofis

LUNCH

7th Period Ancient Greek/ Ancient Egyptian: Mr. Brunner **(I couldn't think of any other schedule Sorry) **

Carter' Schedule

Home Room: Mr Blofis

1st Period Math: Mr. Coleson

3rd Period Science: Ms. Ross

4th Period Swimming: Mr. Colt

5th Period Sword fighting: Mr. Hedge

6th Period English: Mr. Blofis

LUNCH

7th Period Ancient Greek/ Ancient Egyptian: Mr. Brunner (Easy A)

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story and tell me what you think about the future story that I post a summary last chapter. And I plan on making a Promo on the upcoming story.  
**

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Here's chapter 4 hope you like it**

* * *

**Carter' P.O.V**

So me and Sadie started towards homeroom, when we got there we were met up with the same boy that Sadie ran into this morning (_Shut up Sadie_, yes, you did ran into him, and the funny part was that you were drooling over him when you're dating Walt/Anubis) anyways when we saw the kid talking to Mr. Blofis like they were friends so curiosity got over me and I may or may not eavesdrop on their conversation I only made out a couple of word like "Camp is...same without...Mr.D **(Mr.D in this story is relived of his punnishment)** of course I didn't understand what the kid said, but what really got me interested more was that Mr. Blofis replied in a teasing manner to him "Percy, did you know there's a new student and I think you might like her." "Paul, I told you me and Annabeth are dating so I'm not really interested." the kid I think his name is Percy answered back, before the conversation carry on a beautiful girl with tan skin and blonde curls walked in but what really got me to notice her was that her eyes were stormy grey (_No, Sadie I wasn't drooling over her I'm dating Zia (Déjà vu much)_). The Percy kid and Mr. Blofis were still in the conversation when she went behind the Percy kid tapped his shoulder, he turned around so fast for any normal kid one thought crossed my mind..."_He's definitely not normal._"

Annabeth' P.O.V

I was so happy to see my boyfriend again we haven't spent quality time since after the war and Percy' dad wanted him to go to Goode so I was sad but at the same time happy. Sad cause Percy had to go to school and not stay at camp and also Chiron isn't here because the stupid Stolls, happy cause I get to re-design Olympus again...yay...Oh I forgot to introduce myself I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, Heroine of Olympus (Twice), Official architecture of Olympus, and Survivor of the second Titan/Giant war, and Girlfriend to Percy Jackson.

So on the fifteen of August I got word from my step-mom and dad that they were transferred to New York, because dad had a promotion and the best part was that they enrolled me in Goode High school, I was over joyed that I can see Sea-Weed brain again.

** LINE BREAK**

The weekend went by fast it was like the Fates or Kronos were at work (Hopefully the Fates). So here I am standing in front of Goode High School prepared to walk in to see what awaits me inside...After I opened the door I was horrified at the scene in front of me...Girls wearing too many make up they're like clones of DREW ugly, insecure, and bag on anyone the see, I involuntary shiver at the sight but I did my best to ignore them and just head to the principle's office to get my schedule.

**Annabeth's Schedule**

Homeroom: Mr. Blofis

1st Period Advance Algebra: Ms. Garcia (Advance Algebra is only on period not two)

2nd Period Architecture:Mrs. A (Weird, teacher usually put their full last name not just their first letter in their last name...She could be a monster)

3rd Period Science: Ms. Ross

4th Period Swimming: Mr. Colt

5th Period Sword Fighting: Coach Hedge (Ugh, he's back and teaching no less)

6th Period English: Mr. Blofis

LUNCH

7th Period Ancient Greek/ Ancient Egyptian: MR. BRUNNER (WHAT IS CHRION DOING HERE?)

Than it the end of the day I'll have to worry about Chiron later when I have the time now I need to go to Home-room which is Mr. Blofis' class-room. When I got there I was so happy at the sight there was Paul, and Percy having a conversation about a new girl. _(Huh I guess that Paul was talking about me)_ but what Percy said made me happy "Paul, I don't care about some new girl I already told you I have a girlfriend" (_So he does think about me_) I decided to make my entrance. I walked behind Percy and tapped his shoulder lightly he turned around so fast that he almost lost his footing but regained his composure when he saw me.

**Percy' P.O.V**

I was talking to Paul about this new girl when I felt a tap on my shoulder, probably just one of the girls trying to ask me out like a million times, (They think just because the wear makeup makes the gorgeous or something) anyways when I turned around to meet the girl I was shocked because right there standing in front of me was my wise girl our moment was cut short by...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it and Please Review and also I might start on the Chronos story maybe today, maybe tomorrow but it wont get uploaded into I finish this story.  
**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY SO FAR AND REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry for not updating sooner but I was caught up in with certain things that involves my sick grand-mother, she got a stroke and now shes lying at her home, and now my aunt has to take care of her, so here is the warning within three months if I Do Not update than you probably can guess what happened and I might not update for quite some time, and if my stories are going down-hill than do not blame me. Also I will be traveling over seas for certain things...**

* * *

**Carter's P.O.V**

The boy, Percy and the blonde hair girl were hugging when their little moment was interrupted when a girl with red hair, and a fair tan, she was fairly pretty, but she wore too much makeup, walked through the door and gasp. She than turn the color red, she than said...or should I say screeched "What are you doing with my Boyfriend!"

The blonde broke from the hug and turn towards than she said in a low but scary voice "Who are you?"

"I'm Sophie, now answer my question you hag."

"First off all Percy Jackson is MY boyfriend, and second off all You did not just call me a hag, you bitch."

Oh, Sophie just got burned _(Shut Sadie.)_ before a fight could break through Mr. Blofis interrupted them.

"Whoa, you two stop fighting, we have work to do."

With that the red head walked to her table and sat down.

"Thanks Paul." the kid name Percy said. Just as he said that the bell rang and everyone got their table.

**Paul's P.O.V**

"You did not call me a hag, you bitch!" I heard Annabeth yelled, Before a fight could break through I immediately interrupted their little "Chat". Whoa, you two stop fighting we have work to do." I said. Just as I said that the bell rang but without two boys running in looking a bit tired, and out off breath.

They both look exactly the same, upturn nose, a look of mischievous smiles, and dark brown hair. The only thing that I can tell them apart was one was shorter than the other.

The one on the left also known as the tallest one said. "Sorry Mr. we didn't mean to be late but we were caught up in something."

"It's okay and my name is ."

"Hi Mr. Blofis, my name is Travis, and this is my brother Connor Stolls."

With that Percy turned around with a mixture of emotions showing surprise, confusion, and anger.

Percy than said "What are you guys doing here?"

The tallest I think it's Travis said "He wanted us to come to school because we pranked the Gardner's cabin and it's Mr.D's idea for punishment."

"Fine but I'm just going to set some ground rules. Do not annoy me, and do not take my pen. If you do I swear I will kill both of you when we get back to camp!

"Fine bu-" Connor was interrupted by a loud bang.

We all turn our heads to see a giant gaping hole, and standing in front of the hole was a...

* * *

**Yeah I know I didn't make this the longest chapter in the world, I'm sorry I got a lot of things on my mind. My grand-mother pass away. Now before I sign out DO NOT put in the review about "I'm sorry for your loss." and "Are you okay." I already had enough sympathy and I do NOT need more people saying that to me. But I do want you to review about this story. THANKS AND THIS IS **

**PERTEMISFOREVER83 SIGNING OUT.**


	6. Chapter 5

**So here's chapter 5, and I want to apologise first hand, I been way to tierd and after the news that my grandmother passed I haven't slept to well, and than my grades were slipping (Slowly), and my aunt got sick so I'm going to say that this is the worst year ever! Anyways I try to look on the brightsides of things but sometimes it's just to difficult in this situation. So If This Chapter Suck Than Do Not Blame Me. So Let's Get To The Story Shall We?**

* * *

**Carter's P.O.V **

Okay, so do you remember how I was saying? About the strange kid...Percy or what ever his name was? Well if you didn't remember than I will refresh your memories. I was in class room in Goode High school. Anyways lets get back to the story hopefully you can remember.

**Back To Reality Carter's P.O.V**

"Fine bu-." one of the twin said but was interupted by a loud bang.

We all turned our heads to see a massive hole and standing infront of the whole is a giant dog, okay first of I want to state this first, I am not afraid of dogs, but this one looked like it's literally from hell. The dog had molten red eyes, and teeths that are razor sharp, than if things couldn't get even stranger the twins, the blonde, and the green eye kid took out what look like...swords and daggers?

Than I heard what the kid Percy was saying.

"Connor, Travis, and Annabeth you flank right, I'll flnak left."

"Got it!" The shouted and sprung into actions immediatly, while the four were fighting off the beast, was trying to get everyone under control, but things got worst when I assume one of the jocks say Percy and said.

"Oh, Jackson's going to fight the beast with his nerdy friends, I bet you they'll die within a second."

_"Uggh mortals can be so annoying"_ I thought but than slapped myself because I was reminded that I'm a mortal.

The fight could be discribe in one word...Epic! You see when the four sprung into action, it was like they were demons themselves.

When they were fighting the monster I noticed alot of things, one was that Connor and Travis were extreamly fast. It's like they were everywhere at once, the blonde, Annabeth seemed like while she was fighting it she was also trying to calculate on how to kill it, and the final kid Percy was the worst of them all. Percy was like a hurricane...literally he had a mini huricane under him, even though we were inside the building the wind tore throug everything. Everyone was looking at the four in awe and a little afraid of them.

Once the beast was gone, Annabeth, and the twins seemed tierd but Percy wasn't at all. He seemed like he enjoyed the little battle. We were just standing there all looking shocked, and silent, one of the girl had to speak up.

"What the hell was that thing?"

"A hellhound." Annabeth replied.

"A what?" the same one said

"A hellhound." Percy replied this time but a little slower.

"Percy, why is it that I could see that thing clearly, when you know I don't have the 'sight'?" Paul asked

"I don't know. Maybe it wa-." Percy was cut off short by a rainbow cloud, but that wasn't exactly the awkward part, the awkward part was that there was a man within the rainbow. The man wore a business like suits, and he had blue/grey eyes and he looked pissed about something.

"Perseus Jackson, and Annabeth Chase report to Olympus IMEDIATLY! with that the rainbow was gone.

"Wait did he say Olympus?" one of the nerds said looking like he has to go pee.

"Yea he did and I don't have time to explain we got to go." Percy said in a hurry

Annabeth and Percy were about to run out of the massive hole when a flash of light stopped them in their tracks, when the light died down was a man standing in the eye of the light.

"Lord Hermes, what can we do for you." Annabeth said as she was about to bow but the man stopped her by saying.

"Neice no need to bow, after all you are a heroine of Olympus...twice, and cuz how you doing? he said the last part like a person from brooklyn would say. (I took great offence to that accent)

"Hey Hermes, whats sup?"

"Nothing much...but there is one tiny little problem we have. The mist, yeah it's gone."

"GONE!" all four said shocked

"Oh hey my sons, hows camp?" the man said trying to change the subject

"Dad, don't play crap with us, now get to the news." the both said at the same time.

"Okay so the Mist is gone and Zeus wants you two to go on a mission and tell the world of the greek gods."

* * *

**Well hope you liked it, I know it wasn't my best, and truth be told I wasn't really trying that hard...anyways Don't start flaming because of this chapter. As I said on top I've been through hard times right now...so REVIEW nicely.**

**REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N SO I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE AND I DECIDED TO PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE I'M CELEBRATING MY PASSIN THE STAAR TEST AND I'M SO HAPPY, NOT ONLY DID I PASS BUT ON THREE OF THEM I GOT COMMENDED! WHO HOO. AND THIS MAY BE MY LAST CHAPTER UNTIL A VERY LONG TIME, MY SCHOOL IS HOLDING A PLAY AND I GOT A PART THAT IS FAIRLY EASY. My one line "Hey", do you think I'm ready for Hollywood? I'VE BEEN SAYING THAT JOKE FOR A WHILE NOW AND ONE OF MY 'FRIEND' SAID "Go to Hollywood and epicly fail." AH THAT WAS FUNNY, ANYWAYS LETS GET BACK TO THE STORY, BUT BEFORE I START I HAVE TO SAY THE SCRIPT IS HILARIOUS, I READ IT AND LAUGHED MY ASS OFF. NOW BACK TO THE STORY!**

**Carter's P.O.V**

Okay first let me tell you I think I my of had the weirdest day of my life, and that's saying a lot because I fought a giant, sun eating snake that wanted to destroy/enslave humanity, and did I mention it was a snake from hell? Well I just did, now back to the Greek gods thing I think that I have to consult Amos about this I can't just forget about this thing, and then there was the problem I was in the presence of another god, Hermes to be exact, like seriously first Egyptian mythology now Greek? What's next Roman mythology? Well I shouldn't call them mythology because the gods are alive and well real.

I waited to the classroom went into chaos **(huh get it? Chaos? if you don't t than screw you...not really but you really look into these types of words I put them down for plans of future chapters maybe this one, maybe my other story)** and just as I hoped for after the deity vanished everyone seemed to go into total confusion, than that confusion turned into shouting, than the shouting turned into something far worse.

I took my opportunity and ran to the Exit which was just the gigantic whole in the wall the demonic dog had left. As I reached the Exit/hole a bright flash of light appeared, when the light subsided stood a woman with blonde hair, grey eyes, and in full battle armor with a shield on her left hand and a spear in her right she than said in a demanding tone, "Where is Annabeth, and Perseus Jackson?"

"Um, excuse me Lady Athena you just missed them." Mr. Blofis said shocking everyone

The goddess Athena seemed to noticed him and narrowed her eyes and said in a little harsh tone, "And who are you?"

"Oh where are my manners? I'm Paul Blofis, Percy's step-father."

"So your barnacle beard's son's step-father, huh? **(I know that did not make any sense but you can figure it out yourself)**

"Yes ma'am." Mr. Blofis replied

"And may I how do you know who I am, I know that Kelp for brains' ex-lover can see through the mist and if I got my facts correct than you can't, either the sea-spawn told you, or you're very clever to figure out yourself." The goddess said

"Um no ma'am your daughter told me that she was your daughter and I just noticed that you two have the same Hair color and Eye color." Mr. Blofis said

"Very smart, now if there isn't anymore questions about this pointlessness I got to find my daughter and the sea-spawn and warn them about some important things, oh and you might want to look away if you don't than you might die." With that the goddess disappeared in a blinding flash of light, the light was so bright I had to look away because of not the fear of dying but fear of being blinded.

When the light subsided again I again ran to the exit and quickly making my way to the Brooklyn House. When I got there I quickly barged in the door only to be met by Amos and Bast. "Amos, Bast is there something you didn't tell me? like there's freaking Greek gods out there and you didn't even bothered to tell us?!" by the end I was basically screaming. They both looked at each other before looking at me with a concern look on their faces, Amos than spoke up, "Carter how did you find out about the Greek gods?"

"Just about an hour ago! Why?"

"What happen and tell us everything." Bast said

I started to explain everything that happened and what the deities said exactly not leaving out a single detail. By the end of it they looked very, very concerned.

"Oh, one more thing what's the mist?" I asked

"The mist is like a magical veil that separate the mortal world from the mythical world." Bast answered

"It's like our magic for hiding things but for Greeks." Amos added.

"But does that mean that the mythical world will be revealed to the mortal world?"

"Yes, maybe, I not really sur-" Amos was cut off by Sadie, Walt, and Zia bursting through the front door.

"Amos" Sadie started, "We think the Greek gods are real!"

* * *

**A/N WELL THAT'S A WRAP, I THINK THAT THIS MAY BE MY WORSE WORK EVER BUT YOU CAN DECIDE YOURSELF I WASN'T REALLY TRYING BUT I DID MY BEST NOT TO RUSH THE STORY. ANYWAYS AS I WAS SAYING BEFORE I HAVE TO STUDY FOR MY LINES "Hey" ANYWAYS I GOT TO BE GOING SO REMEMBER TO REVIEW.**

**Review!**

**Review **

**Review**


	8. Annoying Author Note

**A/N Hey guys and girls, I'm sorry for putting up this evil Author Note, bit I have important news for the next chapter of Perseus Son of Poesidon adopted son of Chronos and Wizards meets Campers. I might not be updating until summer time, because...well I have to do a book report for two different books To Kill A Mocking Bird and No Fear Shakespeare; Othello, and once I finish the story and the book report my mean, evil, and mean teacher is making us do a open book quizz. So I said I might not be updating for a while...unless you tell me what's the stories about, and the basic plot line.**

**PertemisForever83 signing off.**

**And to be clear DO NOT give me the answer I was only kidding! So don't put it in the review, and please no flames.**


End file.
